Alexandar
known as bishop Alexandar The Innocent is a Sourcerer and the leader of the Magisters in 1242 AD. Background Between 1219 and 1242 AD, Alexandar was raised by Lucian along with his older brother Damian. After the first war with Damian and Lucians death he took control of the Divine Order and surrounded himself with advisers, two of which were Dallis, his right hand and his teacher Vredeman. He solved a dilemma surrounding the custody of his fathers remains when Paladins and Magisters almost fought each other over the right to bury them. Some time later, Gareth, with Meistr Siva presented to him and the leaders of the Order Karon, also known as The Mistake. The Seekers were disbanded and it was declared that he would assume Lucian's place and become the next Divine One. During these times a Sourcerer camp (considered by its inhabitants a prison,) at Fort Joy (on Reaper's Eye) was established. Furthermore, he willingly collared himself as a gesture of goodwill and intent. On the island, Alexandar and the magisters were researching the artifacts of Braccus Rex in order to purge Source from Sourcerer and control them. Alexandar is first encountered as the Godwoken approach Fort Joy's entrance and witnessing the interaction between the Magisters and Atusa, a Magister and Sourcerer sympathiser. He is later met at the northern end of Fort Joy and he is the first acts "final boss". After he (and the Voidwoken Drillworm) are defeated the Seekers take him as an unconscious prisoner aboard The Lady Vengeance During Dallis and Vredeman's assault on the Lady Vengeance, Malady transports the ship into the Hall of Echoes to escape the battle. Alexandar uses this to escape captivity and he is almost assassinated by Dallis and Vredeman, who were attempting to use his death to frame the Seekers. Barely escaping them with some of his fellow Magisters and Paladins, he hid on Nameless Isle at the Temple to Tir-Cendelius. He later appears in Ancient Academy in an attempt to become the Divine One. The Godwoken will attempt to persuade him to join them in the Arena of One. Following the completion of the Arena, Dallis alongside, with Vredeman and few gheists appear, using the Aeterana against him, his Source is purged and he finally embraces death. Although the act was performed by Dallis and Vredeman, his death was in fact orchestrated by Lucian, he had done so because he couldn't kill his own son. Interactions with player character Related quests *In the first act he is the target of Ifans origin questline and has to be defeated. *When on Lady Vengeance for the first time the player has to acquire his necklace gem by inspecting his body *On Nameless Isle the player can gain solution to the Ancient Academy entrance puzzle by completing his quest which involves killing the Black Ring leader Sallow Man and bringing him his head as a proof of his death. Notes *It is unknown who is Alexandar's mother and when Alexandar was born but it was definitely at least one year after Lucian found Damian *In early access he was presented as an old man *He was the final boss in Early Access of Divinity: Original Sin 2 Gallery AlexandarArtwork.jpg|This is an official artwork of Alexandar from Divine Ascension DLC for DOS2 Divinity-original-sin-2-bishop-alexander-the-innocent.png|This is a painting of Bishop Alexandar the Innocent from Early Access of DOS2. Painting Quorum.jpg|This is an in-game painting in which Alexandar appears. The painting and the scene are named as: The Quorum. Category:Original Sin 2 characters Category:Humans